piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Katbluedog
Welcome Hi, welcome to PotC Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Katbluedog/AutoSig page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uskok (Talk) 14:58, May 22, 2010 Thank you for the welcome. : 14:59, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Greetings Katbluedog, First, I would like to say, "Welcome to PotC wiki", considering you became a user a few days ago. I also want to thank you for adding pics to the actor's "Biographical box". I was just about to see if anyone could upload pictures of the actors(I cannot, because I'm afraid I will mess up), but since you've done it, I guess that's that. And again, thank you for the pictures, I appreciate it. CJSFan 17:27, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, I was doing the Bios for the main PotC characters because I was bored too...odd, isn't it? And I do think that, for me, fixing Bios are fun(because then you can connect everything together as a whole). As for the pics, they are suitable. I just don't know if we need any better images for the actors or not. But my favorite of your images so far is the one with Geoffrey Rush and the monkey(it's a PERFECT image for the Geoffrey Rush article). I mean, come on, what's better than that image, right? CJSFan 17:41, May 27, 2010 (UTC) As far as I know, I think you only need to do the supporting characters from the Pirates of the Caribbean trilogy: Mackenzie Crook, Jonathan Pryce, David Bailie, Stellan Skarsgård, Naomie Harris, Martin Klebba, David Schofield, Reggie Lee, Lauren Maher, Vanessa Branch, Angus Barnett, and Giles New(sorry that's so much, but as far as I know, that's all I think we need). And we need the new cast members of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides:Astrid Bergès-Frisbey and Greg Ellis. I believe those are the only people in the entire movie franchise we need because there is no need to give images to actors or actresses who only appear for 5 minutes or so. Some of them don't have the infoboxes yet, but I will add them. CJSFan 18:11, May 27, 2010 (UTC) : Ok, I just finished putting infoboxes on all the actors and actresses that I sent you. And I trust that you can find images for almost all the people above. And, like I said, I think those are all the people we need to do for images(because everyone else either already has an image or they aren't very important). CJSFan 18:59, May 27, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. Hey, I have the same problem with pictures(don't get me wrong, I can find them, I just don't know how to upload it from the internet into wiki). And using Google to find the images...brilliant(like there's any other place to get images from). Keep up the good work. --CJSFan 19:13, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :I shall let you know as soon as possible. It would depend if I find someone who NEEDS an image or not(considering there were a LOT of extras in the films who weren't very important). But, I will let you know, if I find anything. CJSFan 19:25, May 27, 2010 (UTC) New Images Ok, I think I know a few more people who need images: Gore Verbinski, Rob Marshall, Jerry Bruckheimer, Ted Elliott and Terry Rossio. And as far as I know, I believe that's all the images we need(but I will still check for more, just in case). CJSFan 20:03, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :Excellent job finding the images of those guys. And again, excellent job on the other images that you've uploaded and stuff. Now as far as I know, we are done with putting images of the people who either starred in the films or worked on the films. CJSFan 03:19, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I apologize, actually I do have one more image that I know of that I need you to find. I need you to find an image for Tim Powers. And after this, I believe that this is the final image we need, except for all the extras for the films(but I'm aiming for the actor who played more "bigger" characters). And actually, I am currently during "Summer break", but Thank you for the holiday greetings, and I wish you a good break as well. And again, I apologize with the constant "I think this is the final image...Oh no wait, there's one more image" thing. And thank you for uploading the images for all the cast and crew of the PotC films for me. I really appreciate that. --CJSFan 04:04, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I need one more image, as far as I know. I need you to get an image for Zoe Saldana. And I think it won't be that hard to find her since she starred in Avatar. CJSFan 08:49, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :Excellent job finding the image, I never doubted you for a second. As for the release date for On Stranger Tides, they announced it sometime in January 2010(just to let you know when it was announced), and it is also on the Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides article in PotC wiki(just to let you know where it's at). Anyway, Disney is planning to release Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides on May 20, 2011(close, isn't it?). And I am looking forward in anticipation into seeing to film released. CJSFan 00:32, June 2, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. And if you need to know about Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, look on the article. Because I am "up-to-date" on Pirates 4 news, I am currently making sure that EVERYTHING in the article is 100% true. And yes, I can't wait for May 20, 2011 either! It's less than a year away, and they start filming on June 14(which is in 12 days), and I'm already excited into seeing it! CJSFan 15:24, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :The book is mostly likely the BEST pirate book that I have read. And we do have an EXPANDED article on the book here in PotC Wiki, which contains the characters, ships, etc. If you want to see it, click here. And I hope they put all the best scenes from the book into Pirates 4(it'll be exciting to see). CJSFan 01:11, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Your userpage image I'm sorry, but I have one more thing to tell you at the moment. Your userpage image, File:Js.jpg|thumb|278px, has all those white lines all over the sides. If you don't want them, just take out the word''' thumb|''' from the file's name. And I apologize if I made you upset by telling you that, I just wanted to let you know in case you wanted it to be a good image. And you don't HAVE to do it, it's just if you want the image to be better. CJSFan 04:24, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Image for the PotC films Greetings again, I need you're help with getting one image, but it's NOT for the cast and crew, I need you to get an image similar to this image for the Pirates of the Caribbean (film series) page. If you would find a image like this or find something that shows significance to all the Pirates of the Caribbean films, then that'll be great. CJSFan 12:26, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :The image for the article for the films is a good image(I like it because it has almost all the main PotC characters in it). But the only problem is that it has a noticeable "www.moviegoods.com". So is there any way you could get an image like that that does NOT have words on it(other than the title of the film, of course)? CJSFan 23:09, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you, now the image is 100% perfect. And I really do like this image, mostly because I liked the At World's End posters with the mist surrounding the characters. And what makes this image special is that it has all the best PotC characters of the first three films CJSFan 00:34, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I know, I cannot wait to see the posters On Stranger Tides also. I just hope they are better(or as good) as the At World's End posters(because the mist was a GREAT touch for the character posters). CJSFan 01:22, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Pirates of the Caribbean (film series) Please, go here and cast your vote to declare yourself about the future of this article.--Uskok 09:23, May 31, 2010 (UTC) New PotC actor images Once again, I need your assistance with scavenging another image. I know we already have Astrid Bergès-Frisbey's image already. But now, I need an image of Stephen Graham, the guy who's going to play the new pirate character "Scram". If you want to know more of who Stephen Graham is(or what he looks like), click here. If you want to know the recently revealed information on the new character Graham plays, click here. And as for finding a good image for Stephen Graham, good luck. CJSFan 15:04, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry, I was confused at most parts of the novel myself. But I hope the stuff in the novel makes sense in Pirates 4(considering it's not an EXACT adaption, as they have revealed). Aside from the confusing parts(and high vocabulary), I still enjoyed the novel, and I am still looking forward for Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides being released May 20, 2011. And they're going to start filming shortly, because Jerry Bruckheimer said that they're filming in Hawaii in June(and right now, obviously, it's June). CJSFan 16:45, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Alright, and again, good job picking out an image(sorry, force of habit). CJSFan 16:52, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Oh yeah, I've read that he can act out goofy or very serious roles in movies(which I think he can manage in Pirates 4). And I can't wait for Pirates 4 too(which is sure to be the best PotC film yet, by the look of it)!! CJSFan 17:00, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that's true. Johnny Depp can be both goofy and very serious, and still be a great actor(if you know what I mean). As for my userpage image, which one? What I mean is, are you talking about the image on the top(CJSFan 649 edits since April 4, 2010), or the image on my infobox(with my Biographical information)? CJSFan 03:47, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, and one more thing, I need you to get an image of Sam Claflin. Unfortunately, I don't know what he looks like because he's an "unknown" actor. CJSFan 07:16, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Thank you and good luck getting the image for Sam(mostly because it might be hard finding an image of Sam). As for the infobox image, it came from The Curse of the Black Pearl, in the first scene with Jack on top of the Jolly Mon(why, were you curious? I'm just wondering). And yes, I have seen the bloopers for all 3 PotC films. My favorite from P1: Barbossa CONSTANTLY saying "No!" during the whole thing(I dunno, there's something about that part) P2: Jack talking and then realizing that one of his dreadlocks were caught on his jar of dirt.(he kept tugging and tugging it away) P3: In the scene with Beckett and Jack talking, then Beckett curses(it goes BEEP), then Johnny Depp says "You can't curse in a Disney film, mate."(The entire thing cracked me up). For now, those were my favorite blooper scenes. And yes, they do stay in character(which is amazing). CJSFan 14:14, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :And don't worry, the image is great(as long as we can get an idea of what he looks like, then we're good). CJSFan 14:17, June 4, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering where your infobox image was from because it looks amazing. It is one of my favorite pictures of Jack. :Thank you, I thought so too(which is why I picked it). I actually picked it from the Gallery of Jack Sparrow images, because I'm not much of an "upload a lot of images" type of person(at least for Wikia). And it was the only image I could find in the gallery that could actually fit good with the infobox. And the those bloopers you mentioned were a hit to me too(and Chow Yun-Fat was funny when he said "My beard..."). Where is Midhav going? I am think he has a big school year this year and is probably going to have a lot of work to do. I think that's what it is, because that's what he wrote to Uskok on Uskok's talk page(what? I'm always curious on what the "Recent Changes" are on this wiki). But basically, that's why he is absent(and he said he won't be back until March 2011). CJSFan 15:06, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Images for PotCo wiki articles Hey, I need you to do another favor for me. Before Midhav left, he asked me if I could go to PotCo wiki to make summarized articles on Pintel, Ragetti, Mercer, and Blackbeard, and I said yes. But, in order for me to do that, I need your help with putting images of the characters(not the actors who played them), in the articles in Pirates Online. If you can help me with that, it would be great. CJSFan 06:57, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, sorry, I forgot to tell you. I was going to wait until I'm certain that I did the Pintel article(in Pirates Online wiki), right. What do you think of the article(now that it's complete with the image that you provided)? CJSFan 16:01, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I should be finished with at least two articles by tomorrow. Either that or all of them will be done(depends)? CJSFan 02:47, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :And they will be completed, as soon as tomorrow(it depends). And I need something to do too because my school's out(I'm almost a senior in high school). CJSFan 03:21, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I know I'm going to love my senior year, because each school year(in my area), ends in the middle of May. So, I could be able to see Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides as a "graduation gift"(or something like that). CJSFan 05:28, June 6, 2010 (UTC)